parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Shiny Happy People (Duchess Productions Style)
Duchess Productions music video of Shiny Happy People by REM. Song: * Shiny Happy People (1991) Sung By: * REM Transcript: * Video of Duchess Productions Intro (2019) * (Fade in from black) * (Emmy Has a Camera in her Hands) * Max: Hey, where'd you get that? * Emmy: Dad said I could use it if I'm careful. * Max: Let's make a video. I'll be a superhero. (He Puts on a Cape) (Deep Voice): Stop, evildoer, or I, Captain Plazmo, will evaporate you. (Buzzes) You're toast! (Normal Voice): Hey, why'd you shut it off? * Emmy: 'Cause I've got a better idea. Let's go to Dragonland and make a dragon video. * Max: Cool! * Emmy and Max: I wish, I wish, with all my heart, to fly with dragons in a land apart. * (The Dragons Fly Around them) * (Serena's Tear Comes Down, and Breaks Down Bawling) * (Pancham and Fennekin Try to Cheer her Up) * (Serena Still Crying) * (Pancham and Fennekin Still Try to Cheer her Up) * ("Shiny Happy People" by REM Plays) * Misty: STOP CRYING!! * (Pancham and Fennekin Jump on Serena) * Serena: Oh, you. * Rover Dangerfield: I accept your apology. Let's forget the whole thing. * (Fievel Walks Sadly) * (Dance Scene from Rover Dangerfield During "It's a Dog's Life") * (Dance Scene from Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein During "If a Monster Comes in Our Room") * (Dance Scene from Robin Hood During "The Phony King of England"): Shiny happy people laughing. * (Dance Scene from Treasure Planet) * Thomas O'Malley: Meet me in the crowd, people, people. * Mamoru Chiba: Throw your love around, love me, love me. * Fievel Mousekewitz: Take it into town, happy, happy. * Chip: Put it in the ground where the flowers grow. * Dongwa Miao: Gold and silver shine. * (Dance Scene from The Princess and the Frog During "When We're Human") * Maui: Shiny happy people holding hands. * Brittany Miller: Shiny happy people holding hands. * Ash Ketchum: Shiny happy people laughing. * Aladdin: Everyone around, love them, love them. * Ord: Put it in your hands, take it, take it. * George Shrinks: There's no time to cry, happy, happy. * Alvin Seville: Put it in your heart where tomorrow shines. * Max Taylor: Gold and silver shine. * (Dance Scene from Sailor Moon Super S: No Prince Charming) * Max (Dragon Tales): Shiny happy people holding hands. * Olivia Flaversham: Shiny happy people holding hands. * Danny: Shiny happy people laughing. * (Rapunzel Looks Sad and Pascal Comforts Her) * Scooby Doo: Whoa. Here we go. * (Dopey and Snow White Dancing) * (Dance Scene from Love Live! School Idol Project) * (Dance Scene from Aladdin During "Friend Like Me") * Ranma Saotome: Shiny happy people holding hands. * Rei Hino: Shiny happy people holding hands. * Rover Dangerfield: Shiny happy people laughing. * Ron Stoppable: Shiny happy people holding hands. * Emmy: Shiny happy people holding hands. * Basil: Shiny happy people laughing. * Artemis: Shiny happy people holding hands. * Lulu Caty: Shiny happy people holding hands. * Jacquimo: Shiny happy people laughing. * (Dance Scene from Smurfs: The Lost Village) * (Dance Scene from Beauty and the Beast During "Be Our Guest") * (Dance Scene from Trolls During "Can't Stop the Feeling") * (Dance Scene from Spongebob Squarepants: F.U.N. During "The Fun Song") * (Dance Scene from The Little Mermaid During "Under the Sea") * (Dance Scene from Oliver and Company During "Perfect Isn't Easy") * (Song Fades Out) * Simon Seville: Night. * Alvin Seville: Night. * Theodore Seville: Night. Ohh, I hope Teddy's okay out there. * Emmy and Max: I wish, I wish, to use this rhyme, to go back home until next time. * (They Appear at Home) * Max: Thanks for letting me be in your video, Emmy. * Emmy: No problem, Maxito. Guess I'd better the camera back to Dad. * Max: Wait! I have a great idea for another video. * (Emmy Roles the Camera) * Max: It's called "The Tickle Monster That Attacked Emmy." (Roars) * (Emmy Yells): Max! No! (Chortling) Clips/Years/Companies: * Dragon Tales (Lights, Camera, Dragons; @1999-2005 PBS) * Pokemon (A Showcase Debut, & For Crying Out Loud; @1997 OLM) * Rover Dangerfield (@1991 Warner Bros.) * An American Tail (@1986 Universal) * Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein (@1999 Universal) * Robin Hood (@1973 Disney) * Treasure Planet (@2002 Disney) * The Aristocats (@1970 Disney) * Sailor Moon (Fight to the Finish, & No Prince Charming; @1992-1997 Toei Animation) * An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West (@1991 Universal) * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (To the Rescue Part 1; @1989-1990 Disney) * Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat (Firefly Nights; @2001-2002 PBS) * The Princess and the Frog (@2009 Disney) * Moana (@2016 Disney) * The Chipmunk Adventure (@1987 Universal) * Pokemon 4Ever (@2001 OLM) * Aladdin (@1992 Disney) * George Shrinks (Close Encounters of the Bird Kind; @2000-2001 PBS) * Dinosaur King (Prehistory in the Making; @2007 Sunrise) * The Great Mouse Detective (@1986 Disney) * Cats Don't Dance (@1997 Warner Bros.) * Tangled (@2010 Disney) * Scooby Doo on Zombie Island (@1998 Warner Bros.) * Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (@1937 Disney) * Love Live! School Idol Project (@2013-2014 Sunrise) * Ranma ½ (The Abduction of Akane; @1989-1992 Studio Deen) * Kim Possible (Emotion Sickness; @2002-2007 Disney) * Sailor Moon S: The Movie (@1994 Toei Animation) * Lulu Caty (Butterfly; @2005 Rainbow Max) * Thumbelina (@1994 Warner Bros.) * Smurfs: The Lost Village (@2017 Columbia) * Beauty and the Beast (@1991 Disney) * Trolls (@2016 DreamWorks) * Spongebob Squarepants (F.U.N.; @1999 Nickelodeon) * The Little Mermaid (@1989 Disney) * Oliver and Company (@1988 Disney)